


Long Time Away

by PaperFox19



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cumming Without Touch, Frottage, Lube, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Superboy hates the fact Robin was gone for so long.





	Long Time Away

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Long Time Away   
Superboy hates the fact Robin was gone for so long.   
  


-x-

  
Superboy groaned, his boyfriend Robin aka Dick Grayson was on a long mission with Batman. The clone of Superman was trembling with need. It was    
official he hated long missions, a month, a whole fucking month without him.

 

It was weird there was very little time they spent apart even before they got together. When he worked on bikes Robin was there, when they trained Robin was there, Team missions Robin was there, movie night Robin was there. He didn't really realize how much he liked the boy until school started and they were apart.

 

He wanted to be around the boy more, feeling his heart flutter around him. They went to the beach together and seeing Robin half-naked and wet it stirred a certain part of himself. He had no idea what was happening or what he was feeling. It was confusing and when things got confusing for him he talked to well...Robin. 

 

Robin was surprised, Superboy explained his problem rather bluntly, going as far as to flash his erect dick to the guy. 'Oh wow!’ He took a few deep breaths and he did help Superboy, teaching him all he knew about love. Everything else they could learn together. 

 

Since they got together they usually saw each other every day, Robin got him a phone so they could keep in touch, and he even got a room at the Cave. Conner loved all the extra time they spent together, and Robin really went above and beyond for him. There was a lot about relationships he didn't know but he trusted Robin. 

 

Now they slept together, ate together, showered together, Robin helped him with his homework, their bond was really intense. Superboy will admit he's possessive and overprotective, he was pissed when Robin broke his arm during a mission. He felt like a failure and lashed out angrily at the others. It didn't last long, of course, and he did apologize. This was his first love, the feelings were new and could be kinda scary, not to mention confusing, intense, and amazing!

 

Robin forgave him and laid down the law. They were heroes things happened, if this can't work he'd have to leave the team. Superboy didn't want that, so he promised he'd try, he couldn't promise he wouldn't worry, he wanted to keep the boy safe. Robin chuckled cause he also worried about Superboy too. Even friends worried about each other, and their feelings were deeper and stronger than that.

 

It bothered Superboy when he wasn't there to watch his back. Sure he was with Batman, but he wasn't with him! He was worried sure and he missed the boy terribly, but then, there was that other thing…

  
'Uhh it itches, what is this!?' He blushed and his legs shifted, but all his shifting couldn't appease the ache he had inside him. It started with dreams, the two together doing all the naughty things they would be doing if they were together. Day after day he was waking up to messy sheets and an angry erection. 

 

Robin taught him how to masturbate but it wasn't the same. He wanted to be with Robin, not just think about him while touching himself. He usually only did it, in front of Robin himself, that was hot touching himself for Robin's enjoyment, it added spice to the experience. 

 

By the second week, he was popping up every time he thought about Robin. He thought he was gonna rip out of his pants at any moment. His cock could do it too. He tried to jerk off just to ease the tension, but even after he came his cock still demanded attention. He played with his cock, toyed with his nipples, but it just wasn't the same as Robin doing it. He had it bad for Robin, the boy helped him grow in so many ways. 

 

On the third week, this low agonizing ache that started as just a mild irritation. It was deep, deeper than his fingers could reach. By the end of the third week, it was a major problem, his insides felt so hot. Making it worse was his manhood because he knew what would give him relief, what would scratch him deep and satisfy that itch. Knowing this he kept getting hard and without any kind of proper relief, his balls had started to swell.

 

Kryptonians needed a steady supply of sex after they have come of age. Superman was often passed around the male members of the justice league to keep him sated. Conner was only half Kryptonian so his need wasn't severe but a few jerk off sessions wasn't enough to satisfy the urges. His balls had physically grown larger and heavier.

  
He was being driven crazy, every step he took it was a reminder he hadn't been taken in weeks. His cock  ached in his pants, rubbing and rubbing against the tight confines, which only fueled his arousal and  pain. He went as far as to stop wearing underwear to give his balls some ease but they were still itching to cum. 

 

Feeling hot and sensitive every day, the clothes on his back driving him mad. It got to the point that he stopped wearing clothes to bed but that did little but remind him Robin wasn't naked with him. They often cuddled after sex, Robin was a cuddler, he loved sleeping next to Superboy and spooning him.

 

That didn't help him long before he needed some contact, needing to cum once just once before he lost his mind. He broke into Robin's room and took off his clothes. His hard 8 incher sprang up and slapped his abs. Conner got into Robin's bed and buried his face in the boy's pillow. 'Oh his scent!' he nuzzled it, and took big whiffs. The boy's scent was calming, and he wished he had thought of this before. His cock twitched in delight, and the clone began to rub himself on the bed.

  
He got pleasing friction against his cock and balls. He made quite the sight, the muscled male laid out, sexy backside rippling as he humped Robin's mattress. “Ohh oh oh Robin, oh oh oh oh!” the rocking stimulated him in all new ways, but the ache in his ass was becoming too much. He reached back and found his hole twitching in need. 'It's been so long since I felt something inside me.' he slipped his    
middle finger into his ass groaning in pleasure.

  
That one digit made his ass feel a little better, but his itch was deeper than that. He thrust it in and out, rocking his hips in time with his strokes. “Robin!” he panted and groaned leaking all over the boy's sheets. Playing with his ass made him so wet! 'Robin does it better.’ 

 

He recalled a time Robin had him lay across his lap for hours so the boy could finger him, playing with his hole till he came. He kept going too, teasing him for hours, changing the pace and tempo on a whim. Robin gave him a prostate massage teasing him through orgasm after orgasm.

 

"Ahh!" Just the memory had him feeling hot, his hole tightened around the solo digit  It wasn't enough so he added a second finger, and began scissoring himself open, switching between spreading and thrusting. It was so different doing it himself, but thinking of Robin's girth helped guide his hand. His hole was getting nice and stretched and his dick was drenched in pre-cum.   
  


He started humping faster, the friction to his cock and balls aiding his pleasure. Two fingers had boosted his sensations but as he worked his hole more and more, he craved more. He thrust them, twisted them, curled them, moaning as his insides were massaged and worked open. He tried to mimic how Robin did it, but the boy was truly creative.  

 

A third finger joined in and he greedily finger fucked his hole. “Robin, fuck me, Robin!” he moaned begging for his absent lover to fulfill his need. His three digits were thrust back and forth as he turned up his insides. 

  
His lover's code name echoed the room, as his pleasure increased. “Ahh fuck!” those fingers brushed. his prostate and his body pulsing. “Robin!!” he came hard blowing his load all over his bed. He whined as his cock was still hard.

  
“Well isn't this a surprise.” the voice made Superboy tense up and turn. Robin, his Robin stood in the doorway. “Hey Superboy, miss me?” the clone looked so happy, then embarrassed then back to happy! He jumped off the bed and ran to Robin wrapping his arms around him. “Whoa guess so.” he hugged the guy back.

  
“Missed you so much!” the two embraced. Robin made a slight noise at how tight Superboy's grip was, but the noise was enough for him to relax. It felt so good to be in Robin's arms.

  
“I can tell, you certainly made a mess on my bed.” he looked at the puddle of jizz on his bed. The room was filled with Kryptonian musk. 

 

“I've felt strange while you've been gone. Like an itch I can't scratch.” he blushed and trembled a little his ass still aching for cock, and his penis hard as steel. Robin felt bad, this was the longest mission he's been away from Superboy. 

  
“I know what you need,” he shifted his clothing and freed his massive 12-inch dick. Oh yeah, the boy wonder  was hung like a horse and could cum like one. Dick Grayson, cock of a horse and the balls of a mighty bull, and the stamina of a lion. He's actually considered to be the number 1 lover on the team. Aqualad was actually bigger than Robin, but his stamina didn't compare. Kid Flash had big balls but he was a bit of a quick shot and he was even smaller than Superboy.

 

The smell of his arousal had the clone weak in the knees. " Why don't you give it a welcome home kiss?" He winked at him.

 

He didn't need to be told twice, he dropped to his knees so fast he dented the floor. He buried his face into Robin's crotch and took a deep whiff. "Ohhh!" His eyes rolled up and his body shuddered, Robin's musk was so strong and rich, he could almost taste it. His cock wept onto the floor, it looked ready to blow again. 

 

Superboy kissed the tip of Robin's dick, before kissing up, down, and all around. His lips were being used to memorize every inch of him. He started licking his length, even going as far as to swipe his heavy balls. 

 

Robin moaned as Superboy went to town on his cock and balls, his strong tongue lifting and bouncing his nuts before teasing his hard flesh. He missed his taste, the heat of his dick. He kept licking and lapping, burning the taste in his taste buds. 'Fuck I missed this!'

 

He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked on the head, earning moans from the boy wonder. Music to his ears, he kept sucking, taking more of his cock into his mouth. His tongue caressed the underside as he sank deeper and deeper. 

 

Superboy had no gag reflex, so the 12-inch monster slid down his throat with ease. The clone moaned around his length, loving his mouth getting stuffed, and his ass twitched in jealousy. His brain was going off like fireworks, the joy of sucking dick, had him moaning. Pleasing vibrations raved through the boy wonder's penis. 

 

"Mmm, yeah suck that dick!" Robin moaned. His mouth was so warm and wet, the steady suction and hot moans drawing him closer to the boy's release. Superboy was in hog heaven, he nuzzled the boy's pubes loving the concentrated musk and the way the hair tickled his nose. "You suck such good cock Conner!"

 

Superboy began to bob his head, sucking Robin's cock in the best of ways. It seems Superboy was enjoying the blow job as much, if not more than Dick was. He closed his eyes in bliss, as he fell into a state one could consider subspace. The whole world faded away, it was just him and Robin, his mouth and the boy's dick. 

 

Despite being in control, it was Conner who came first, blowing his load all over the floor. His moans as he came, pulled Robin over the edge and he came a couple of minutes after. Robin's cum was like an alarm clock in Superboy's brain. The first couple of spurts poured into his belly before he pulled back and began to chug Dick's semen. 

 

Superboy blushed, gulping down thick mouthfuls of man milk. He didn't waste a drop, going as far as to lick his cock clean. When he was finished he licked his lips and rubbed his cheek against Robin's still hard cock. "Welcome home!" Robin pets him.

 

'Poor guy, guess jerking off wasn't enough, I'll see about getting him some toys, for when I'm away.' He thought. "Bet you can feel the lust in your ass huh? Does it itch terribly?" Conner nodded. "Want something to scratch that itch?"

  
“Oh yeah, this'll do nicely!” he kissed Robin's dick. 

 

"Present yourself for me." he made his way back to the bed and got on his back and spread his legs wide. This pose exposed his twitching hole and made him look so erotic to boot. 

 

Robin grinned, he stripped as he made his way to the bed. Exposing his increasingly fit body. As he walked his heavy cock bobbed, Superboy's eyes following it like a dog and his bone. He got into his bed and got the lube from his utility belt. He slathered his cock and lined it up with Superboy's hole. "I love you!" Conner moaned. He felt the head tease his hole.

  
“Love you too Supey.” Robin kissed him, as he buried his full length in one go. It may have been a while since he'd been taken but his relentless anal fingering had kept him malleable. His Kryptonian genes made his insides untearable, and the lube aided in the penetration.

 

Conner broke the kiss and moaned, his insides hugging the boy wonder's manhood. His legs came around and pulled Dick closer, allowing his penis to grind his insides. His belly bulges from the long hard cock. Robin grabbed him and kissed him, devouring his moans and met them with tongue.

 

Robin groaned, loving how his cock was squeezed by tight Kryptonian ass. He felt the clone's cock rub against his stomach, the clone bucked up in heated abandon.

  
Conner shed tears of joy, his ass felt so full, the itch was gone and all there was...was pleasure. His cock twitched and dripped pre-cum all over his abs. He met Robin's tongue with his own and they caressed the other.

  
Robin pulled out to the tip and began fucking him. He gave long full thrusts, letting Superboy feel every inch of him. The friction felt amazing for them both, and the boy's balls kept smacking Superboy's firm ass cheeks. 

 

They made out, swallowing the other's moans. A shift in his thrust had Robin's cock pelting his sweet spot. “Fuck!” the kiss broke as Superboy tossed his head back. "Oh fuck I missed you!" 

  
“Missed you too!” his hands found the clone's nips and began to pinch them roughly. He wasn't being cruel, it took a lot for Superboy to feel pain, even only being half Kryptonian. Each pinch to his nipples had his cock lurching in pleasure and moans spilling from his mouth. Robin moved faster, his tip kissing his sweet spot like mad.

  
“Fuck fuck I'm cumming!” the clone lost it. He came hard spraying his seed all over his muscled form, the first shot hit his face and pelting his pecs and abs.

  
“Here it comes!” Robin gave a few more thrusts and spilled his seed. Superboy groaned as each spurt pelted  his sweet spot, Robin had been saving up apparently as his ass was flooded.    
  


Superboy's cock twitched and he spilled his seed again, he didn't have much force so it spilled out and soaked his crotch. 

  
“Oh God I've missed you!” he was covered and stuffed with cum, it was bliss. 

 

"Me too, I promise I'll make it up to you. We'll catch up Batman gave me a week to recover from the mission.”

  
“A week!” Superboy grinned and shuddered in bliss. He may not like it when Robin was away from him, but they had their own version of makeup sex, welcome home sex. If they got to be together for a whole week...bless the higher powers...

 

Robin stayed inside him and the two made out while Superboy recovered. It wasn't long before Superboy was on his hands and knees, ass raised high into the air, with Robin fucking him from behind. Going for shorter thrusts, keeping six inches of dick in him at all times. The bed creaked from the relentless fucking, the room echoing from the sound of Robin's pelvis colliding into the boy of steel's buns. The pace made the noise sound like applause. 

 

He enjoyed this as he fantasized about the upcoming week with Robin. He drooled and came increasing the growing mess in Robin's bed.

 

End

 

Potential Sequel… Their Week Alone

**Author's Note:**

> phone fic


End file.
